Iron
Perfil *'Nombre:' 아이언 / Iron *'Nombre real:' 정훈철 / Jung Hun Chul *'Profesión: '''Rapero. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 1.80 *'Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Cabra *'Agencia: '''--- Programas de TV * '''2014: Show Me The Money 3 (2do Lugar) Vídeos Musicales * Ladies' Code - Hate You (2013) * Kidoh - Taxi on the phone (2014) * Rumble Fish - The virulent song (2014) * Hyolyn x Joo Young - Erase (2014) * Kim Jong Hyun - Crazy (Guilty Pleasure) (2015) Discografía 'Mixtape' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Primary - Don't Be Shy (Con Park Cho Ah) *ATO - Scream My Name (feat. IRON) (2014) *SIMS - Wadadado (feat. IRON) (2014) *Rumble Fish - The Virulent Song (feat. IRON) (2014) * Hyorin - Erase (Feat. JooYoung & IRON) (2014) * Kim Jong Hyun - Crazy (Guilty Pleasure) (Feat. IRON) (2015) * Jimin - Puss (Unpretty Rapstar) (Feat. IRON) (2015) Con RM de BTS:''' *Lim Jung Hee - Re (Feat. Jung Hun Chul y Rap Monster) (2010) * Rap Monster, Iron, Supreme Boi - We Are Bulletproof Pt.1 (2010) * Supreme Boi, Rap Monster and Iron - 가요 (Hook) (2010) * 8Eight - Bad Girl (feat. GLAM, RM and Iron) (2011) '''Como parte de DaeNamHyup: *DNH Cypher (beatbox by Marvel.J) // THE 1ST MEETING (2014) *Crew Love // THE 1ST MEETING (2014) *깽판쳐 (Make A Ruckus) (feat. Gizmo) // THE 1ST MEETING (2014) Curiosidades *Hubo rumores de que debutaría con HIVE pero no hay nada seguro. De momento es artista en solitario. *Fue finalista de Show Me The Money 3. *Es buen amigo de Kidoh . Ellos,junto con Supreme Boi , fueron los miembros originales de BTS . Sin embargo, algunos tomaron caminos diferentes y se fueron de la BigHit. Aunque, hoy en día, todos siguen en el mundo de la música. *Kidoh y Iron pertenecen a la misma Crew de Hip-Hop, Daenamhyup *Es conocido por tener un estilo reggae en su rap. *Tiene como hobbie comprar ropa en las tiendas de segunda mano, se llama igual que 'Second Hand Swagger'. * Después de terminar SMTM3, a pesar de no haber ganado, se mantuvo en el n. ° 1 en los charts en Corea con la canción 'Venom'. * Se presento en la Seminifinal del programa " Unpretty Rapstar ", haciendo una colaboracion junto a Shin Ji Min de AOA . Un tan solo un día de haber lanzado el single "Puss" lograron un All Kill en todos los charts de música en línea (Melon, Mnet, Olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver, Daum, Cyworld y Monkey3), el single estuvo en lugar N ° 1 durante todo el mes en las listas digitales de Corea del Sur. * En enero de 2016, Youngjae de GOT7 aseguró ser amigo cercano a él. Anteriormente también había hablado sobre su amistad con Iron y de cómo antes de que Youngjae Debutase, escribía música juntos. * El 1ro de Abril de 2016 fue visto fumando un cigarro que parecía ser marihuana, después de una investigación el acepto que era verdad que había fumado marihuana y acepto toda la cosa siguiente: "Admito todas las sospechas y no creare excusas o evadiré responsabilidad No tengo arrepentimiento por lo que fue reportado el 1ro de Abril. Desde el pasado, siempre ha tenido el impacto de la marihuana y decidí experimentarlo completamente sabiendo las consecuencias. Tomar responsabilidad por lo que causó. "Me siento mis raíces pero me enfocare en mi música de ahora en adelante. Lo siento con los fans que preocupe y siempre estoy agradecido con ellos". * En su nueva canción Sistema habla para algunos artistas como Se7en, CL, GD, TOP, entre otros, donde los nombres y las letras de los artistas pueden ser tan buenos como GD pasaron por una situación similar , sin embargo, el líder de BigBang con apoyo de la YG evadió el escándalo, en cambio. Iron llevó su responsabilidad y pago multa por su acción. La canción cuenta con un excelente golpe y una punchline en cada verso que muestra la realidad de la mercadotecnia en el mundo de la música basada en un sistema. *Iron y un aspirante un compositor llamado "Kang" fueron acusados por tres cargos de consumo de marihuana entre diciembre del 2014 y marzo del 2015, mientras que el rapero Kidoh (Ex integrante de Topp Dog) fue sospechoso de consumo de marihuana en un bar el pasado octubre en Bangkok, Tailandia. El trío fue expuesto cuando Kang fue arrestado tratando de robar una bolsa y dinero en una sauna en Gangnam, Seúl. *El 25 de Noviembre de 2016, se reveló que los raperos Iron y Kidoh han sido sentenciados por fumar marihuana. Hierro recibió dos años de libertad condicional en el lugar de una sentencia de 8 meses en la cárcel, mientras que Kidoh recibió un año en el lugar de 6 meses. También tienes que pagar una multa y asistir a 40 horas de rehabilitación. *El 14 de Marzo de 2017, se ha fichado por ser sospechoso de golpear a su novia varias veces, supuestamente causando una fractura. La policía dijo que Iron está bajo sospecha por golpear furiosamente a su novia en la cara cuando ella no escuchó sus cosas mientras mantenían relaciones sexuales. Dos semanas más tarde en el mismo lugar, cuando su novia notificó sus planos de romper la relación, el estrangular por el cuello, golpeando varias veces su cara, aplastó su cuerpo, arañó su cara y le fracturó el meñique izquierdo. También está bajo sospecha de amenazar que ya no está armado mortal de la cocina y se dañó el muslo derecho. Iron habló con Sports Korea y dijo:"Mi novia me demandó por agresión." Los informes de auto-lesión son infundados. sexual. Al principio, me quedé impactado. Ella siempre me pedía violencia. Ella dijo que era la única manera de estar satisfecha. Fue durante un proceso de despiadada violencia por la que actuaba en defensa propia. Fue una vez mi novia, pero pude ver su retorcida mentalidad. Tan pronto como la conocí, empecé a sentir un miedo profundo, su imagen se asustaba y yo supe que tenía novio y juguetones. Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram Galería Iron.jpg Jung Hun Chul Iron.jpg 29254a2e3ba0a8a947d536344834dc08.jpg 201503171247779489_5507a415d630f.jpg 068b955b1ac68fa07561dfa24dde1e2a3313662e_hq.jpg tumblr_nm3uh5YCHZ1tlra6eo1_540.jpg iron_1430946050_20150506_IRON.jpg Videografia IRON - blu . Babylon) MV| blu IRON (아이언) - SYSTEM (시스템) Official MV|SYSTEM Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2015